A chacun son Noël
by Bony
Summary: Challenge Noël 2005 : Noël, une équipe bloquée à Paris et des souvenirs pour passer le temps.


Le très bon site de Parden, _Bluelight_, semble avoir définitivement fermé ses portes (le forum a été repris par La Crevette à cette adresse : ncis-bluelight. forumactif. com/ , et j'espére qu'elle pourra reprendre aussi le site car il était vraiment très complet). Je pense mettre certaines de mes fics -du moins pour celles dont j'ai gardé une trace- ici.

Et en cette période de fête, ma fic pour le challenge de Noël 2005 : une fic de Noël (comme c'est étrange) devant se passer à Paris. Dix titres d'épisode de la série et des titres de films imposés par les participants au challenge devaient être intégrés à l'histoire.

_Disclaimer_ : La série est la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Belisarius Productions et de CBS Television Studios. Et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

N/A : un grand merci à Midship pour ses corrections, ses suggestions et pour le titre. Et joyeux Noël à tous !

*****

A CHACUN SON NOEL

Tony soupira ; bientôt quatre heures qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette aérogare. La journée avait mal commencé, le réveil n'avait pas sonné puis, avaient suivides **réactions en chaîne**, pas de réveil, pas de taxi, des embouteillages, pour enfin arriver **in extremis** à l'aéroport et apprendre que, suite aux violentes chutes de neige, tous les départs étaient retardés. On aurait mis une banderole « **bienvenue en enfer** » que cela n'aurait pas choqué Tony.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, une enquête sur la mort d'un certain lieutenant **Jane Doe** à Paris, une **affaire non classée **qui traînait depuis quelque temps les avait conduits en France. Ils avaient interrogé l'unique **témoin** qui s'était rapidement avéré être un **imposteur**, et surtout, suffisamment stupide pour être l'assassin. Puis avec sa tête de **bulldog**, Tony ne l'avait pas aimé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kate qui tentait de dormir à moitié avachie dans son fauteuil, il était loin le temps où elle voyageait à bord de d'**air force one**. Maintenant elle travaillait au NCIS, pour **le meilleur et pour le pire**, et aujourd'hui c'était pour le pire. McGee, quant à lui, lisait un ouvrage qu'Abby avait dû lui prêter d'après le titre : « _**aux frontières du réel**__, où les conspirations auxquelles vous pouvez croire sans qu'on vous prenne pour un fou _». Gibbs devait sûrement fureter à la cherche d'un…Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de café ingurgités par son patron pour calmer ses nerfs. Heureusement qu'on leur avait confisqué leurs armes, car Tony imaginait très bien son supérieur menacer un des membres de la compagnie aérienne, se contrefichant des **dommages collatéraux**. Ha ! Si seulement leur agence avait un jet privé… ils ne seraient pas obligés d'attendre au milieu des vacanciers énervés et pressés de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes ou de s'envoler pour une destination exotique et plus chaleureuse.

« Dire que je pourrais être à Hawaï et au soleil » murmura Tony en regardant les flocons tomber.

« Tu devais aller à Hawaï ? » lui demanda McGee, en levant le nez de sa lecture.

« **Pearl Harbor,** McGee… trois jours avec ma copine. Et à cause de cette maudite neige… »

« **Les neiges du Kilimandjaro** diminuent d'année en année à cause du réchauffement climatique » répondit McGee, contemplant lui aussi le balais des chasses-neiges et repensant à un discours de sa sœur.

Même Kate leva la tête pour dévisager le jeune agent, cherchant le lien entre Hawaï et le Kilimandjaro. « Quel est le lien McGee ? » demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

« Aucun, mais Tony parlait de neige et ça m'a fait penser à ma sœur... On doit passer les fêtes de Noël ensemble. C'est elle qui me parle des problèmes dus au réchauffement et la dernière fois elle m'a… »

« Passionnant, le bleu » coupa Tony. « Ils auraient au moins pu prévenir, on aurait modifié notre vol et passé la soirée du Réveillon à Paris, faire la fête, voir les danseuses du **Moulin Rouge,** la Tour Eiffel… »

« Et ton séjour au soleil avec ta nouvelle copine **Victor**… »

« …**Victoria** » compléta McGee, en voyant Kate hésiter sur la fin du nom.

« Ça m'aurait consolé. Donc le bleu aurait dû passer la soirée avec sa sœur et toi Kate ? Qu'avais-tu prévu ?» demanda Tony en fixant la jeune femme.

« Je devais aller chez l'un de mes frères à Seattle. »

« **Nuits blanches à Seattle **» se moqua Tony.

« Oui. Un Noël en famille, avec tous mes frères, mes neveux et nièces, la messe de minuit, les cadeaux autour du sapin… un vrai Noël, comme je les aime. »

Tony la regarda en souriant, l'imaginant très bien dans ce qu'elle venait de décrire, avec des cantiques de Noël en musique de fond, un grand arbre décoré… la famille parfaite, en un mot.

« Quel est ton pire et ton meilleur Noël, McGee ? » demanda soudainement Tony.

McGee dévisagea les deux agents se demandant où Tony voulait en venir. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre, espérant que tout cela n'allait pas encore se retourner contre lui.

« Mon pire… un de mes oncles s'était déguisé en Père Noël pour nous faire plaisir, mais on l'a reconnu à cause de ses chaussures… ce fut un drame, car j'y croyais encore… j'avais pas encore cinq ans » précisa-t-il, pour lever toute ambiguïté. « Et mon meilleur, ce même oncle nous a fait un feu d'artifice, quelques années plus tard… c'est bête, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais pour moi, c'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs » raconta le plus jeune des agents, qui, rien qu'à se remémorer ces moments souriait béatement.

« Et qu'a prévu le gentil oncle Noël cette année ? » questionna Tony.

« Rien… on ne le voit plus… depuis que ma tante l'a surpris avec la voisine » finit McGee avec une certaine tristesse.

« Même le Père Noël a ses faiblesses » commenta Tony. « Et toi, Kate ? Ne me dis pas que Noël a toujours été la famille, les cadeaux, l'amour de partager ? Je suis sûr que tu as aussi des mauvais souvenirs. »

« Non, Tony, tous mes Noël sont comme tu les as décrits. »

« C'est impossible, Kate » renchérit Tony.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Car je sais que tu as un Noël dont tu ne veux pas te souvenir… Allez ; Kate un effort ! » insista-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

« Ok, j'en ai un » finit par craquer l'ancienne agent des services secrets. « On passait tous nos Noëls chez nos grands parents, et une fois, j'ai eu la grippe deux jours avant le départ. Je suis restée seule avec mes parents. J'en ai voulu à mes frères, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me narguer avec ce qu'ils allaient faire, manger… j'en pleurais. Pour me consoler, mon père a voulu faire un sapin, mais il n'en a trouvé qu'un tout petit en plastique. On l'avait mis juste à côté de la crèche mais pour qu'il paraisse un peu plus grand que les santons, on l'avait surélevé en le mettant sur un livre… **Moby Dick, **je crois. Pour finir, ce fut un Noël différent, un peu moins amusant et gai que d'habitude, mais j'avais mes parents pour moi toute seule. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, observant les passagers, dont l'avion venait d'être annoncé, se précipiter vers la porte indiquée. Un homme chargé de bagages passa devant eux et trébucha sur un sac qui traînait par terre. Dans un mouvement acrobatique mais disgracieux, il parvint à éviter de justesse la chute, comme un as de haute voltige.

« Et toi, Tony ? » questionna Kate, une fois l'aérogare un peu plus calme.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas passer les fêtes en famille ? »

« C'est pas vraiment ça… C'était sympa quand j'étais gosse, les cadeaux, les bons repas… puis j'ai grandi et j'ai eu droit, tous les ans, aux mêmes questions : tu as mauvaise mine, tu devrais arrêter de sortir tous les soirs, ou le contraire : tu as bonne mine, tu ne dois pas faire grand-chose, puis pourquoi aller faire tes études dans telle université, à ta place, j'irais là. Le pire a été quand je suis rentré dans la police : c'est bien la police, je ne dénigre pas ce travail mais il y a mieux… et la liste est encore longue, alors un jour, j'en ai eu marre que toute ma famille sache mieux que moi ce que je devais faire, où, comment, que je me suis dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le faire, mais sans moi ! Et puis maintenant, ils ont une bonne raison de me critiquer !»

« Et Gibbs ? Vous savez ce qu'il fait ?» demanda la jeune femme, car, même si Tony avait expliqué tout cela sur un ton enjoué, elle se doutait bien qu'une partie n'était qu'une façade. Et puis, sans oser se l'avouer, elle était curieuse de savoir où leur supérieur aller passer ses fêtes de Noël.

« Je crois que Ducky l'a invité » répondit McGee, qui, quelques jours auparavant, avait surpris une discussion entre le médecin légiste et l'ancien marine.

« Vous aussi, McGee » ajouta Gibbs dans son dos.

« Pardon, monsieur… je ne voulais pas être… Comment ça, moi aussi ?» bredouilla-t-il.

« En fait, Ducky vous invite tous les trois » ajouta Gibbs en se saisissant de son sac.

« Gibbs ? » demanda Kate qui ne comprenait rien.

« On a un triple homicide à Alexandria. Nous sommes prioritaires sur le prochain vol pour Washington, c'est-à-dire dans 20 minutes. Juste le temps qu'il vous faut pour annuler vos soirées. »

« Gibbs ! » dirent en même temps les trois agents, avant de partir chacun vers ses préoccupations personnelles.

«Mais j'ai pas vu ma famille depuis.. »

« Mais ma sœur doit déjà être là… »

« Mais je dois rejoindre… »

« Stop » cria Gibbs, provoquant l'arrêt total de toute conversation dans un périmètre de plusieurs mètres autour de lui, mais seuls ses trois agent étaient au garde-à-vous. «Vous avez 20 minutes. »

Ils soupirèrent puis s'exécutèrent, tout en se rendant au comptoir d'embarquement en traînant les pieds, comme des enfants boudeurs.

« Je ne veux pas être à côté de Tony. A l'aller, il m'a raconté tout le film **Bridget Jones**. Je ne le supporterai pas encore une fois » expliqua Kate, en troquant d'office son billet avec McGee.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot durant les vérifications d'usage trop absorbés à ressasser leurs déceptions.

« Et toi, Gibbs ? Ton meilleur et ton pire Noël ?» demanda Kate en prenant place à bord de l'appareil.

« Celui-ci » répondit-il, en regardant les trois membres de son équipe avec un de ses sourires énigmatiques.


End file.
